First to Reach It
by Fang Raven
Summary: Haven't seen any of these before... anyways, full summary inside, it's really hard to summarize in a tiny bit of space. MIGHT contain Fax depending on how the story comes along
1. Chapter 1

In the land of Atrium, there lives animal 'clans', such as the two we're going to be following today, the Hawks and Ravens. Every living thing in there is at least twice the size of Earth's humans, resulting in a very large planet.

Humans once dwelled here, capturing and creating scientific experiments for their own joys and exterminating them as soon as they're done with them. They were driven out years later by the Wolves, and only two experiments remained; the ones they labeled 'Max' and 'Fang'.

They were each taken into a clan, Fang of the Ravens and Max of the Hawks, and now seek to find the Delta Diamond, which will grant any wish they want. They're both after it at the same time, and Max doesn't remember a lot about Fang from her past.. Will they fight to the death in the end? Is there something blossoming underneath all the fighting going on?

Meanwhile, the underground 'city' of Aragoth is planning a total takeover of Atrium. Will the two avian experiments have more than they can handle on their own with them along for the fly?

_A/N: Fang will be WAY out of character. His chapter will also be the only full third pov chapter in the story unless I need to make another third pov._

_(In my view of this, I'm not really satisfied with how it came out; it sounded a lot better in my head hehe…)_

~~--

"For Hawks!" Sheva cried. Today was the day they were to search and find the infamous Delta Diamond. "For Lady Max!"

The small troop of Hawks crowed in excitement. As Max looked out in the group (Next to Sheva, her trusted 'partner'), she smiled. This was more than enough to get the Diamond. Nobody has ever come to that damned island and come back alive, that's for sure. But with ten perfectly healthy and trained hawks, not including her as she was only 98%, she thought it would be a shoe in.

"Up an Away!" Max cried. All but Sheva took to the clear blue skies. She climbed onto Sheva, and soon joined the other nine up in the sky. "West!" They were in the far eastern regions of the continent of Daysa.

_I have got to get it. _She thought defiantly. _I need to get it for my clan._

They soared, high above the river bends and prairies of their small territory, and soon entered the realm of the Hummingbirds.

"Twelve o' Clock!" Sheva cried, swerving out of the way of two rather small projectiles. Everyone else flew out, and soon rejoined one another, armed for combat.

Max stood on Sheva, drawing out her small, half-foot dagger. She found it one day on the floor, and thought it was a good weapon for intruders, which it totally was.

The humming increased under us, and the trees shifted slightly to and fro. They were coming soon, and she was ready for it. They shot out of the forest not a moment too soon, and attacked our small group fiercely.

"Stop!" Max called out to them after a few moments of fighting on Sheva. "Let us pass. We're only to travel above your grounds and over without harm." She calmly called out. The enemies looked at one another, humming a language, and soon diverted their paths downwards without a second glance, except for a rather large one.

"We shall let you pass, but if you remain by nightfall, we will have no other choice but to attack." He said, and then soon disappeared along with the rest.

Max sat back down, and continued. They were to make a camp on the eastern border of an unknown territory.

~~--

'Sir Fang' of the Ravens was preparing for their leave for the Delta Diamond. As he swiftly tied up his combat boots he found lying in the sand half buried, he thought of the next step.

_I know many are after the damned thing, but my clan will need it the most. They're the ones in trouble._

"Sir, ready for our liftoff maneuver." Chris, Fang's 'partner', informed. Fang only nodded, and walked to the large cliff on the mountainside of his territory. He wasn't named the prince of Ravens for nothing.

He spread his midnight black wings to its full extent, and jumped off, falling hundreds of feet before the air caught in his wings and drifted him up towards the other twenty. They were all ready to go, up and over the Hawk's territory.

They flew, fast as they could, for they did not want to get attacked just yet. Fang got suspicious after a few minutes of travel over the Hawk's region, for none was in sight.

"Something's up." Chris huffed beside him, looking down towards the small clearing where the Hawks previously flew out of. "Where are they?"

"Send a party to investigate." He said simply, and Chris obeyed, falling back in the lines of Ravens and picking out some to go with him.

He landed on a high mountain in their territory and looked out, waiting for the investigative team to return. Sure enough, Chris returned.

"Sir, they seemed to have left for the Diamond as well." He said grimly. "Their whole plan and flight pattern were drawn in the dirt. Seemed to have left, say, half an hour ago." Fang nodded.

"Let's catch up to them, then. I want a talk with their leader."

"They'll be camping at the eastern area of the boar's territory, near the southern part."

"Then that's our destination."

He spread his wings once again, took a death-defying fall, and continued his way west.

_They're not getting it away from me._

_~~--_

"Lady Max," Sheva said. "We're near our first camping point. Are you ready?"

Max nodded, knowing full well their whole plan. They were about two miles off of the clearing site, and the troop didn't look tired from their flight over the hummingbird's territory.

"Prepare to land." Max said, and Sheva slanted her wings downwards towards the clearing. The rest followed suit, happy to be out of the skies for a bit. "Sheva, form and lead a hunting party." She nodded, and hopped off.

Hours later, the moon started its shift in the sky.

The moon was only half full tonight, which made it a little harder to see. The fire she learned to build from stones was crackling a few feet from her, ready to be used. Sheva returned moments later with seven rather large boars.

_So that's what lives here. _Max thought. _They'll be mad when they find this out._

The hawks started digging in first; Max always went last out of choice. When they were finished, there was enough for Max's fill, and started roasting it over the fire. The smell wafted around to her nose, which was more than enough for her. She took the meat off the bone and started eating, readying herself for whatever's going to happen next.

~~--

"Fang, they're in the clearing." Chris 'whispered', looking at the camp underneath the two.

"Let's camp in the mountains." He said. "Wake up early and alert. When they fly past, make sure they stop."

All of them followed his orders, while he hovered there over the clearing still. He could make out a small moving figure from high up, but most of what he saw was the large figures twice the size of it. They were in a sort of v, like birds do in flight, and the small thing off on a tree in a ball, something glinting in her hand ready.

"Ready to go." Chris said, coming up in front, and leading him to the camp. They didn't use a fire, for that'd attract attention this high up. He sighed.

"Get to sleep everyone." He said, and drifted on the lone tree next to the cliff. They would eat early in the morning.

~~--

"Up and at 'em! C'mon birdies!" Sheva bellowed to the slowly waking flock. Max was already up, eating the other half of her dinner's meal. Things were slow today since the clouds were overhead, and Max didn't feel at all comfortable in the rain. They were up soon enough, though, and eating yet another bath of boars Sheva's team caught later last night. Within an hour, they were ready to go.

"Up!" Max said, and flew for the first time. Her wings were aching for a spin. She was in front of the flock, Sheva four meters off behind her starting a 'v', and was travelling towards a mountain. She was having fun for a bit.

"Stop!" was heard somewhere in front of her. She stopped, hovering. "Who are you?" it said. It was a boy's voice.

""Max, leader of the Hawk tribe." She said with honor and dignity in her voice. There was a deep chuckle. It was a different person.

"Are you a guy? You sound so much like a girl!" He laughed. Max got angry.

"Show yourself!" She bellowed, looking in the direction they seemingly came from. The flock wasn't paying too much attention, and was looking towards the ground. Something tackled Max, sending her flying towards the ground, the intruder's arms wrapped tightly around her.

"You wanted to show myself?" The figure murmured in Max's ear, still spiraling both of them down towards the ground. It was the first voice Max heard. Her back was against him.

"Let me go!" She said, struggling against his iron grasp.

"Nah, you're too pretty." He whispered, and suddenly pulled up so they were grazing the treetops.

"Yeah yeah, now let me fecking off!"

"I want to ask you something first." Max was slightly confused.

"Nope. Not until I know who _you _are."

"I'm Fang. Leader of the Ravens." He chuckled. "Thought you of all people would know _me._"

"Now you're freaking me out. Let me go!"

"Huh, I thought it'd be easier if we teamed up for the Delta Diamond. I know all your plans, you know."

Max's breath caught. _What? He knew it all? How?_

"Love knows all." He murmured.

"Let's talk somewhere else, okay?" Max didn't like her position, nor Fang for that matter thus far. His last statement freaked her out the most overall.

Fang sighed, and flew up to Sheva. "Come on." He said to her, still holding Max, and led them to the cliff. It was large enough for all the large birds, surprisingly, and there was also enough so that there was a small circle in between the Clans for Max and Fang to be in. Fang still held Max though, out of preference.

"Now, I'm striking a little deal here. We both team, them we both do our wishes." He said, placing his chin on top of the still struggling Max.

"Is it possible for people to do more than one wish, though?" Sheva said, stepping into the circle.

"Yea, if both the people are holding it." Fang's partner Chris said. Sheva eyed him.

"Chris!?" She said, slightly dumbfounded. "Jeezums, how long has it been? Fourteen? Fifteen years ago?"

"Aah. Hello Sheva." Chris replied. "Yes, it has been fourteen years."

"Yes, it has been a while. So, are you taking care of the other youngling?" She asked him. Max was puzzled.

"Other youngling?" Max asked, ceasing her struggling. Sheva nodded.

"You both were found in the same place. You seemed to like each other quite a lot." She chuckled. "You were clinging to Fang all the time when Chris and I were trying to go back to our clans. You'd never let Fang go until you were asleep, either." Chris nodded. Fang smirked, knowing this memory all too well.

"Alright! Enough with the stupid memory land game! If I accept, what will we get?" Max said, exasperated.

"You get twenty extra cavalry or whatever it's called, and a date with me." Fang replied, clicking his tongue.

"I don't want your stupid date!" She said. Sheva smiled, as much as a bird _could _smile.

"Suure." Fang said, rolling his eyes. Max got madder.

"Fine, we'll accept, but keep the freaking date. There's no such thing as mates from other clans." That was how she grew up believing.

"You know what? Technically, we are your own clan, you and I." Fang said smugly. He knew logic was the only way to win these kinds of fights; and besides, he really wanted to get to know Max more than he can remember. Maybe even make his own kind (as being an avian hybrid, that is) larger.

"Shut the hell up!" She yelled.

"Uh-huh. Now, what direction _your majesty_?" He said, knowing that this'll go nowhere now.

Max's anger would be spent elsewhere. "Just go west, you idiot." She mumbled, attempting to break out of his grasp again.

"Alrighty, mate!" He said, taking to the skies with her tucked neatly against his chest.

"I'm not your fucking mate, and let me go!" She screamed. Chris and Sheva could be heard laughing in the back, along with all the others.

_God dammit, what have I got myself into? _Max thought rather angrily.

Though she really didn't mind flying like this for a change.

~~--

That's all I have written so far. Thanks for reading!

Keep going? Stop? Your choice. Bye!

~~FR


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys! Here's another addition to the story, hope you like it! By the way, italics and underlines mean It's what Fang's thinking. No, Max can't hear it. _

_Chapter Summary: What's really in Fang's mind? Is Max aware? And is Aragoth already starting their takeover?_

Max's POV

God, it's _boring _after being flown for forty five minutes in a way uncomfortable position, being carried by a person I can barely remember at all. I was still having my back to his chest, so going to sleep wasn't a good idea. _Go to sleep, Max…_

"We both well know you're bored, Max." He said, looking straight ahead. I should know; his chin's been on my head for fifteen minutes straight. "Why not sleep? After all, I'm going to be doing all the work from now on."_ Not._

"What do you mean by that?" I said icily. _If only she knew…._

"After all, the princess of the story has to be spoiled right?" _ It's fun teasing her…_

"_I_ _will _be flying at some point." I replied. See what I mean? He just _loves _to make me mad.

"Not while I'm around." He- I think- smirked.

I dropped it. I wasn't going to keep this up, for I'd probably only get madder, right?

So, after yet another fifteen minutes, Fang shifted me so I was being held with his arms under my knees and on the top-part of my back. I think it was called bridal-style? I don't know. I should say, it _was _comfortable, if only I had time to sleep.

"Four o'clock!" I heard Sheva call out, and looked as rocks were aimed straight for-you guessed it- Fang and me. I tried to wiggle off so I could fly, but Fang only tightened his grasp and started swerving in a zigzag. Rocks were shooting up here and there, and the others were barely making it, flying higher up. We were still grazing the treetops.

"God dammit, Fang! Let me go!" I growled, attempting to wiggle out again. Did you guys guess what happened? _Nu-uh. I need you for the Diamond._

He tightened his hold even _more. _I can't breathe all too much now!

"Not gonna happen, Maxy." He said, and flipped us so I was laying down on him and he was flying upside down. "See the sky? It's pretty this time of day." He murmured.

"Stop trying to change the subject!" I said, wiggling _again._ "I don't care about the damn sky right now! I need to get back to the others and figure out what's going on!"

He sighed, I guess in defeat. "Can't win over a princess, matter-of-fact. But maybe a prince would overthrow that." He murmured. "Prince Fang… what a terrible ring to it." He laughed.

But he did resume is normal position and let me on top of Sheva. She was looking at the trees, looking for the attackers. This place was unclaimed, for the disputes over this area haven't ever stopped. They were probably trying to take the land in secret and thought we were trying to get territory. Ha.

"We are one of many!" A voice rang out. Soon others joined the rant. Moles? Sounded like it. I started cracking up. (Remember the summary wit the underground baddies? It's not all moles, though)

"What s it, Max?" said Sheva, concern etched into her bird features.

"They're-laugh- moles!" I exclaimed. Sheva and Fang, along with everyone else, started cawing or laughing, some of them saying to others things like "Ha! Moles!" or "Pathetic!"

Fang and I were the first to stop, and I jumped off of Sheva (which surprisingly didn't lose balance in her laughing fit) and started on our way to the next drop site- seven miles ahead.

"Dammit…" I heard Fang mutter. "I wanted to have a punch or two…" I rolled my eyes. Even hybrids are all aggressive. _I'll have to make sure she thinks I'm all smiles and jokes for now._

Within ten minutes we have flown only one mile of the seven, mainly because _somebody _kept freaking stopping me. Fang was trying to get me to land into a clearing up ahead for a break, which was unnecessary, and play a game or two. _This is so out of character. Just a little longer, I think. I need time to think of my next move._

"Fang?" I asked, twitching a bit. He was trying to drag me down again. Surprisingly he didn't just hug me or whatever and went. He looked at me, stopping. _Great._

"Yep?" He asked, popping the p. _Oh _god. _What's wrong with me?_

"Are you a _good _leader, or a freaking _procrastinator!?" _I said. He just snickered.

"Can't I be both?"

"We have a job to do." I said sternly. _Yep, and mine is to use you._

"Alright, alright." He said, shrugging his shoulders. I sighed and went back up and on track. The sun was going to set in, about…. Two hours.

(Two hours)

Don't you just love it when you're exactly right sometimes? Like when you say someone will crash into a window and you point at it and someone _does _at that very same time. The sky is a purple hue now, and we're all waiting for Fang to start the fire. He wasn't doing it right, but he kept muttering "I can to do this" over and over. So I stopped and watched, amused. _Why do I have to act like an idiot?_

After another two minutes, my stomach grumbled. "God dangit, Fang!" I said, and took up a bunch of sticks and stones, making a fire in a fraction of the time I waited. I could tell Fang was mad. _Just fake it, Fang. You'll get your prize soon enough._

I finally got the meat cooked (The hunting party returned half an hour ago) and started eating, finallt filling my stomach. I finished quickly though, and stood up.

"I'm going to the creek." I said, pointing to the direction I saw one at earlier. "Be back soon." _Should I go? Nah…_

Everyone nodded, and I started my two minute walk over to it. The forest wasn't that dark, thanks to super vision (no, I can't see through things). I went over to the water and hovered above it. I cupped my hands together and dipped it in the cold creek, letting the chill run though me before lifting them and drinking.

I was done soon, and as I turned to make my leave, something caught my wing.

Not a branch, though, a rogue.

"Wait a sec, bud. I'm starving, you look tasty, and I'm too lazy to catch the big'ens."

--__

Uh oh!

Anyways, hope you enjoy it.

FR


	3. Chapter 3

_Alrighty readers, I'm going to warn you now, okay? The rest of the flock or whoever I'm going to put in here are NOT going to be Avian Hybrids. They'll be different ones. Okay? Thanks! By the way, the POV's will switch a lot, and will probably get on your nerves…._

Should I turn around? What should I do? I'm the leader, dammit! I should know!

I let out a small 'huh?' and the rogue snickered. "You know what?" He said, amused. "I've never seen a species like you before. Any others like you?" _Sure there is. But his brain's the size of a grass seed._

I tried to shrug him off, but he only grabbed my other wing as well, causing immense pain there. I wanted to cry out, but then I'd sound like one of those idiots in a storybook. La-di-da. He talked again.

"You see, I'm kinda like you." Said he. "Except not the wings." He spun me around. I just looked at him. He had that human body, but instead of wings, he had a red tail and ears that were darker than his strawberry blonde. I could tell it was a foxish thing. "You see? Now, since your kind is likely to die out anyways, let me take you out to my hideout and I can give you a nice, painless death. That sound okay?"

… What a freak! I started struggling as hard as I could, but to no avail. This guy was either strong or I'm as weak as the next kid around the block, which doesn't make sense.

How to get out, how to get out….

(Fang's POV)

Wonder where Max is….

I looked around, only to find that Max hasn't returned. Where was that place again she was headed to? East? Damn, I can't remember! She said it was a quick route, so I can just run in circles until I find it, right?

So, I ended up doing so, getting weird looks from the large 'flock' when I reappeared after twelve rounds around. So I did decide to just head East, where I _think _she freaking went.

I was rustling around the bushes, but something made me freeze.

"…. And I can give you a nice, painless death. That sound okay?" an unknown voice sounded. I heard more rustling from the person. But ho was he talking to? I poked my head out of the bush I was in and looked. My breath hitched. Max!

She was struggling, so I could tell she was having a bit of trouble. But the boy holding her… he had a fox-like demeanor. Even his hair was red. (a/n: he doesn't really care if he's a hybrid) He was holding her by the wings, and from experience, I know that's dang painful. She was trying to suppress a yell, I could clearly tell. But her eyes held determination and anger.

"Let me go!" Max growled. It didn't even faze him. He just snickered.

_Great. Now my best hope of getting the damn diamond is going to be freaking killed by him. _I thought angrily.

(Max's POV)

The dude snickered. I was facing the forest, and realized that something was there. I growled at the thing.

"You got a friend, eh?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I believe it's _your _friend, liar. You said there was only one of you. I believe that's a birdy boy, don't'cha think. Look at what's poking out of the bush. That black thing? Yeah." He said. I peered into it and realized there was a thing poking out of it. A Feathery something.

"Fang!?" I screeched. The bush rustled, and in came out Fang.

"Yep?" He said casually. Damn him.

"Sorry to interrupt your romantic reunion, but I'll just be leaving with little girl, okay Fang? And may I ask what Lady Birdy's name is?" The Foxy guy said, matching Fang's tone.

"FYI, dork, my name is _Max,_ I don't believe what _your _name is, and you're leaving this area _without_ me." I ground out through gritted teeth. He pulled on my wings again, forcing me to shut up or I would be whimpering from the pain.

"Alright then. My name is…." He pondered a bit, before saying something. "Iggy."

I _had _to suppress my laughter. _Iggy!?_ Why Iggy? This is getting funny. I could tell Fang was laughing on the inside. His eyes told a small amount of what's in his mind. Which I found not really reassuring.

"If you two are gonna laugh, Maxie's dead right here and now." Iggy ground out. Fang got a weird look in his face and lunged at him.

_Great. Now what?_

"You're not taking Max just yet!" Fang growled, jumping onto Iggy effortlessly.

Yep peoples. Let the fight begin.

_Sorry it's short! I couldn't get the wording to work for me, so I had to settle for this. Hope you like it…_


	4. Lightning

_And the fight continues! Welcome back...._

_Anyways, for some more info and stuff, please read the bottom of my profile for explanations and stuff._

Iggy sidestepped, effortlessly dodging Fang, which fell into the river. Yes, I should've helped, but I couldn't help it. I just went on laughing, and when Fang saw me when he got out, he sent me the scariest of death glares and went on trying to sidekick the poor foxy person.

"I will not die." Iggy said, smirking. "I'm invincible."

That was a bluff, hopefully. Too bad he's all bark and no bite.

"Then you'll figure out what Aragoth really looks like." Fang ground out through gritted teeth, smaching Iggy in the face with his hand.

Yet he didn't get a scratch.

"Hate to rain on your parade-" He was cut off (Iggy)

"Just shut the hell up and fight, you bastard!" FAng screamed clearly angry. I think I was part of it.

"Nope. Winner gets little Maxie." He said, clicking his tongue. Sigh.

As Fang continued to uppercut, kick, puunch, and sidekick, I just sat there, bored of this little competition. Well, really, it was either I win and go on along merrily to the diamond, or I become fox food.

But did I care? Somewhat. I'm a fighter. I'm known to beat the living shit out of the neighboring territories in order to prevent my own from being taken. I can fly extremely fast, and my hands can spark up. Neat, eh? The sparks don't do anything. Yet, I think.

The clouds were beginning to settle, and I felt like 'sparking up'. So I did, and truth be told, lightning flashed. Thunder sounded, and Fang and Iggy were sopping wet in the sudden weather. I snapped my fingers again, and another lightning flash emitted. I immediately took that as a coincidence though. I can't freaking control lightning. That's absurd.

But I snapped anyway and pointed right inbetween Iggy and Fang....

And saw a flash, sending them flying in opposite directions.

Whoa.

I stopped after that. There was a burn mark on Iggy's face (the ONLY sign of an injury on him) and Fang had a black mark on his left hand.

...whoops.

I let them continue fighting afterwards. They didn't see me throw the lightning, then. Alright with me. I can scare the shit out of Fang later on anyways. That'd be amusing. And I could also end the fight in a snap (literally) if it gets ugly.

So here I am, sitting in a field, with e river in hte middle, waiting for my 'partner' and a fox to get it over with.

Not like that, you gutterbrains.

I yawned. I was getting bored. I sat back, leaning on the tree behind me, and fell asleep.

(Fang POV)

Argh! What is WITH this dude!? He can't get a freaking scratch on himself! Minus the lightning mark on his face. Where'd that come from? There as also a burn on my left hand. All I know is that there was a flash of lightning and we were flown opposite directions. I remember hearing a snap of a finger first.

I bet it was Iggy.

I lungd at him again. I was getting tired from landing so many blows on him. And. Not. A. Freaking. Scratch.

I'm mad.

So, I did the only thing I could think of.

I threw him into the forest, and made a mad dash to Max, that was asleep.

Hm.... she's pretty.

..Forget I said that.

I picked her up anyhow, and raced back to the little flock. Maybe we could get out of this eithout seeing him again.


End file.
